


Ничего лишнего (сборник драбблов)

by Madoshi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Not Canon Compliant, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это не связанные между собой драбблы, написанные к разным эпизодам по ходу просмотра второго и третьего сезонов. Часть из них вписывается в канон, другие — точно нет :D Или прямо канону противоречат, как выяснилось после хиатуса. В основном, все Джон/Гарольд, даже там, где Сэм/Гарольд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ничего лишнего

(к эпизоду 2.17 «Протей»)

 

Мистер Риз помогает ему готовить самолет к взлету. Они уже спустили легкий «Хэвеленд» на воду, осталось только заправить. Гарольд привык управляться без помощника, но с Ризом дело ладится лучше. Работает он молча, сосредоточенно, с небесным спокойствием и явным знанием дела. Движения, правда, чуть скованные, и он как будто слегка бережет бок — драка с рыбаком, видимо, получилась куда серьезнее, чем он попытался представить.  
Наверное, в случае чего Риз смог бы самолет и в воздух поднять, и посадить. Гарольд не спрашивает, где он этому научился. И так ясно. Риз его тоже ни о чем не спрашивает. Взаимное молчание их даже с самого начала не тяготило, а теперь…  
Горизонт омыт пастельно-розовыми, персиковыми, золотыми тонами; после шторма все открыто и видно далеко, просторно. Белая полоса реактивного следа чертит небо надвое, уходит нитью за пестрые игрушечные небоскребы Манхеттена далеко за серой пеленой океана.  
— Скажи-ка, Финч, — спрашивает мистер Риз, как всегда то ли в насмешку, то ли совершенно всерьез, — а истребителем ты тоже управлял?  
Гарольд решает не поддаваться на провокацию.  
— Едва ли это след от истребителя, — отвечает он. — Скорее, пассажирский лайнер.  
Руки все еще дрожат. Причина неясна, и почему-то Гарольду не хочется думать о ней. Ведь не в первый и, вероятно, не в последний раз его держали под прицелом. Однако же не отпускает.  
— Давай-ка я сяду за штурвал, — предлагает Риз.  
Ну вот, пожалуйста.  
— А кто отведет обратно вашу машину?  
— Я все равно ее угнал, — обезоруживающий намек на улыбку.  
У мистера Риза, несмотря на его принципиальность, изрядные делинкветные склонности — ему нравится лихо, с огоньком, не заботясь о розыске, угонять машины и бросать их через каждые двадцать-тридцать миль. Любит он и вытаскивать удостоверения из чужих карманов, но там размах не тот, не зрелищно.  
Озорство и театральность иногда действуют Финчу на нервы, даже до сих пор, два года спустя. Но из всех столь нужных человеческой душе удовольствий самовыражения Риз по-настоящему позволяет себе только это — и Гарольду ли с его личным крестовым походом жаловаться?  
— Вообще-то, мне редко выдается возможность поднять самолет в воздух, мистер Риз, — говорит Финч.  
Но мистер Риз смотрит на него профессионально понимающими глазами на профессионально непроницаемом лице, и Гарольд всем телом начинает ощущать и ломящую усталость, и острую, стиснутую боль в шее, и, в конце концов, чертовы полвека возраста…  
Риз ненамного моложе, но — никчемная, лишняя мысль — хищные псы не стареют, умирают сразу. А еще кажется, что вместе с привязанностями и личными границами с него когда-то одним махом срезали всю жизнь до Управления или большую ее часть.  
— Ладно, — говорит Гарольд. — Ведите.  
И кидает Ризу ключи.  
Тот ловит их в воздухе. И говорит так тихо, что за шумом волн его слов почти не разобрать.  
— Знаешь, Гарольд… Есть принципиальная разница.  
— Между чем и чем?  
— Между человеком, который защищает свои секреты. И человеком, у которого вообще ничего нет внутри. Уж я-то знаю.  
Гарольд смотрит на Риза с удивлением через забрызганные морской водой очки. Мистер Риз не присутствовал при его разговоре с ложным Фейхи; сам Гарольд ему ничего не рассказывал, а детектив Картер не успела бы. Как?  
Риз смертельно серьезен, и Финча на секунду мутит. Может быть, дело в пустом желудке. А может быть, Гарольд соображает, что Риз сравнивает с безымянным маньяком себя.  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Финч.  
Он действительно знает; но догадка лже-Фейхи об очках напугала его куда сильнее, чем он готов себе признаться.  
А потом не выдерживает и отводит глаза к горизонту — не к тому, где Нью-Йорк, а с противоположной стороны, морскому.  
— Путать с пустотой отсутствие… лишнего тоже не стоит.  
Риз хмыкает.  
Они молчат до самого Нью-Йорка, а солнце светит на них без преград.


	2. Планы на будущее

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> К эпизоду 3.09 «Перепутье»

Гарольд вошел в комнату как раз тогда, когда Риз обедал. Тот поднял взгляд от подноса (переносной больничный столик был установлен перед ним на койке), кивнул — у уголков глаз появились легкие морщинки — вернулся к еде.  
— Сегодня был новый номер, — проговорил Финч без выражения.  
— Нужен совет? — Риз опять поднял глаза, спросил спокойно. — Или человек на телефоне?  
— Нет, все в порядке. Несложный случай, даже не пришлось привлекать мисс Шоу. Достаточно оказалось всего лишь взломать офшорный счет и сделать пару звонков.  
— Хорошо, — очередное движение пластиковой вилки, очередной кусок омлета.  
Риз теперь ел так: методично, без особого аппетита, но с некоторым энтузиазмом. Белки, углеводы, витамины. Мясо, гарнир, апельсиновый сок. По очереди. Как будто его кормили обычной безвкусной больничной едой, как будто ему было все равно.  
И еще он без возражений делал все предписанные упражнения и не порывался вскочить с койки раньше времени. Вот уже третий день, с тех пор как пришел в себя. Гарольду делалось страшно.  
— Пообещаешь, что привлечешь меня, если будет нужно? — спросил настойчиво Риз. — Я почти в порядке. Еще пара дней, и смогу нормально вставать. Еще неделю — и буду с иголочки.  
— Если учитывать, сколько иголочек в тебя было воткнуто, я бы предпочел не торопить события.  
— Я и не тороплю.  
— В этот раз вы действительно сама дисциплина, мистер Риз.  
Гарольд подумал, что еще сказать. Не нашелся. Тяжело опустился на стул возле кровати, снял очки, протер их носовым платком. Очки — очень удобный аксессуар, куда удобнее, скажем, трубки или сигареты.  
Поглядел на Риза исподлобья. Без прозрачного барьера между ними лицо Джона казалось более живым, как будто стекло скрадывало мелкие мимические морщины, и усталым.  
«Он моложе на десять лет, а выглядит сейчас старше меня, — подумал Гарольд. — Конечно, отчасти виновата седина...»  
— Мне было бы легче, если бы ты отказался со мной разговаривать, — тихо проговорил Гарольд. — Или обвинил бы меня в... во всем произошедшем. Или перестал бы работать по номерам.  
— Тебе было бы сложнее, — возразил Риз на удивление мягко. — Тебе пришлось бы не только работать, но еще и возиться со мной. Я не собираюсь создавать тебе лишних проблем.  
Гарольд надел очки обратно.  
— Скажи честно, Джон… что ты задумал?  
— Ничего особенного, — Риз пожал плечами, поморщился (Гарольд ни на секунду не усомнился что эта якобы забывчивость — деланная, Риз всегда либо контролировал выражение лица, либо помнил о своих ранах безупречно). — Выздороветь. Помочь тебе разобраться с планами Рут. Собрать материал по «Бдительности». По «Десиме». Может быть, натравить их друг на друга. Нам стоит это обсудить, как считаешь? Пока ребята выглядят антагонистами от природы. Все.  
— Это-то я и боюсь, — пробормотал Гарольд. — Джон… не бери пример с детектива Картер, хорошо?  
— Ты второй раз назвал меня Джоном, — теперь Риз улыбнулся; не знай его Гарольд так хорошо, он бы даже поверил, что улыбка настоящая. — Начинаю думать, что доктор мне врал, и раны опаснее, чем кажутся.  
Тень язвительного ответа оформилась быстрее, чем Гарольд успел задуматься… он придержал язык. Проще простого было бы сделать вид, что повелся на наживку; они с Ризом ладили так хорошо отчасти потому, что умели уважать темы, на которые другой не хотел говорить. И очень, очень легко было бы упасть в привычный алгоритм, как в теплую воду, поймать это ускользающее, неуловимое, отдающее горечью, но такое необходимое чувство взаимопонимания…  
Гарольд упрямо продолжал смотреть на Джона, часто моргая. Привычный нервный тик. Пронзительный или укоризненный взгляд у него никогда особенно хорошо не выходил — то ли дело у Нейтана.  
— Даже ты не можешь спасать меня бесконечно, — произнес Джон так тихо, что Гарольд едва разобрал слова.  
— Это верно. Но прошу заметить, что относительно спасения меня у вас, мистер Риз, рейтинг куда выше всех прочих. Очень может быть, что при определенных обстоятельствах я… отказался бы быть спасенным кем-то другим.  
— Не надо, Гарольд, — Риз сощурился. — Ты этого не сделаешь.  
— Если это единственный выход, — Гарольд поднялся.  
В нем неожиданно вскипела злость.  
— Кем ты становишься, когда теряешь человека, который примиряет тебя с миром? — спросил. Риз вздрогнул, разумеется, он понятия не имел, что Гарольд видел — слышал — эту формулировку; что эти слова вообще были когда-то записаны. — Что от тебя остается? Сколько раз можно производить такую… душевную ампутацию?  
— Вот именно — сколько… — Риз уже овладел собой, замкнулся и смотрел прямо.  
— Нисколько, — Гарольд тоже смотрел прямо, на противоположную стену. — Потому что люди не пропадают бесследно. Мистер Риз… если я не сделаю все возможное, если я не поставлю на кон все, что у меня есть, чтобы спасти вас… я предам не только вас и не только себя. Я предам еще память всех тех, кого… кого я предать не могу позволить. Поэтому я обещаю вам: все, что вы собираетесь сделать, мы сделаем вместе. Или никак. Вы понимаете, мистер Риз?  
Джон ничего не ответил. Но Гарольд ответа и не ждал. Чувствуя, как подрагивает перекошенный рот, он поднялся, похромал в сторону двери. Спина болела так же сильно, как в первые месяцы после аварии, в первые месяцы, когда он только нашел Риза. Психосоматика…  
В дверях развернулся.  
— Приятного аппетита, мистер Риз.


	3. Неподъемный груз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> К эпизоду 3.10 «Дьяволова доля»

Большинство хищников уползают умирать куда-нибудь в укрытие, забираются поглубже, зарываются в листву — лишь бы спрятаться от этого мучительного невидимого противника, что терзает, вонзается изнутри. Лишь бы не нашли.  
— Ваша сдача, — говорит продавщица в супермаркете.  
За ее плечом подмигивают фиолетовые буквы: «Добро пожаловать в Питтсбург!» Впрочем, до самого Питтсбурга еще ехать и ехать.  
А Риз думает, что он мог бы убить эту девочку резинкой для перетягивания валюты. Хотя проще всего голыми руками.  
Риз иногда сам в насмешку сравнивает себя с одичалым псом, которого гонит и гонит куда-то неведомый инстинкт; пес без устали ищет, во что бы вонзиться зубами и растерзать, дорожит обрывками цепи, что до сих пор свисают с ошейника.  
Но все-таки у него чуть больше самоосознания, чем у собаки.  
— Эй, мужик, спасибо, — пьянчуга на автостоянке возле Кеттеринга, чьих обидчиков он только что отогнал, чуть ли не вешается Ризу на шею и довольно профессионально пытается выудить у него бумажник.  
Риз это позволяет — лишний ложный след.   
Черная муть в голове не отпускает. Невозможно даже подумать о том, чтобы вернуться.  
Рано или поздно придется, наверное. Нужно будет смотреть в глаза Гарольду после того, как сам вырвал руку из его руки, как спустил курок.  
Северные штаты, безлюдные и схваченные заморозками, несутся мимо; череда придорожных забегаловок для дальнобойщиков; пожилая женщина пишет что-то в блокноте, сидя у окна, пишет долго, упорно, полчаса или больше — потом вырывает лист, комкает его и прицельно кидает в урну; под знаком «осторожно, олени» сидят трое парней с грязными рюкзаками, но не голосуют, просто смотрят, как мимо проносятся автомобили; небо мелькает сломанным калейдоскопом. Риз думает о том, что когда-то любил эту страну так, что сердце болело. Что осталось?  
Как всякому псу, ему хочется домой. На двадцать лет или два месяца назад.  
Гарольд находит его в самом конце пути.  
Осторожно открывает дверь мотеля, которую Джон не запирал, и закрывает за собой. Он тоже в джинсах, а еще в футболке и нейтральной куртке, и это не должно бы удивлять: Джон видел его в самых разных нарядах. Но почему-то Джон все равно вяло удивляется.   
Он знает, что для Финча одежда — это броня, защита, иногда даже оружие. Что сейчас, тонкая манипуляция? Или — действительно, ничего?  
Джон сидит на кровати и смотрит в стену. Руки его пусты.  
— Добрый день, мистер Риз, — нейтрально произносит Гарольд.  
— Ты сам сказал мне отдыхать, сколько понадобится, — ровно произносит Риз.  
— Ты называешь этот… процесс… отдыхом?  
— Давай посмотрим правде в глаза, Финч. Я сорвался. Я опасен. Для тебя — прежде всего. Нас слишком много следов связывает, в случае чего даже ты не сможешь все подчистить.   
— Не бери на себя больше, чем можешь поднять, — у Финча несчастные, болезненно поджатые губы. В вылинявшей футболке он кажется не моложе, а старше, выглядит почти на свои годы.  
— Не надо этого, — качает головой Риз. — Сколько вторых шансов ты еще будешь мне давать?  
— Не думал, что это вопрос арифметики.  
Финч снимает очки и уверенно хромает к кровати. Садится рядом.  
— Джон… — тихо произносит. — Я доверяю тебе. Больше, чем кому-либо. И я хочу, чтобы ты знал.  
Он набирает воздуха в грудь, и Джон не видит, но чувствует, как ему тяжело, как неудобно.  
— Мое настоящее имя…  
Инстинктивно, не думая, Джон кладет два пальца Финчу на запятье.  
— Не нужно, Гарольд. Не обязательно.  
Финч дергает уголком губ и косится на него.  
— С твоего разрешения, я продолжу. Так вот…  
Он говорит довольно долго, минут пять или семь; это даже больше чем нужно — впрочем, раз-другой можно себе позволить. А потом они встают и покидают мотель.  
Вслед им смаргивает растаявший снег вывеска: «Добро пожаловать в Пуйалап!»


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> К эпизоду 3.13 «4C»

Сэм привыкла, что в любую погоду солнечный свет попадал в заброшенную библиотеку через три слоя строительной пленки. Но в то памятное утро, стоило переступить порог, ей показалось, что гарольдовской пещере еще темнее и тревожнее, чем обычно. Желтая лампа на письменном столе светила особенно неприкаянно, бросая луч света прямиком на список «потерянных душ». Финч сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла, а лицо его казалось бледным, изможденным — готовый покойник.   
И еще — странный шум, непонятного происхождения, откуда-то со стола Финча, но не от компьютера.  
«Самолет упал, — поняла Шоу. — И сейчас у меня на руках может вполне оказаться инфаркт. Или инсульт».  
Медведь тревожно заскулил, поднявшись с подстилки навстречу Шоу. Она ускорила шаги — прочем, их немного было до стола, этих шагов..  
Как она верно сказала Хершу, Финч пока еще не пытался ее убить — редкая птица среди ее нанимателей. Не хотелось бы его терять.  
Но Финч удивленно моргнул ей навстречу, приподнял руку поправить очки — на инфаркт не похоже. Тут Шоу увидела лежащий на столе телефон и узнала звук: искаженные динамиком аплодисменты.  
Значит, самолет сел благополучно.   
— Отключаюсь, — резко сказал искаженный передачей голос Риза. — Жду звонка насчет фальшивых документов.  
— Да, конечно, мистер Риз, — проговорил Гарольд, не глядя на Сэм.   
Голос его дрогнул, но Шоу подчеркнуто не стала закатывать глаза.  
— Гарольд… — вдруг cпросил Риз чуть мягче. — Ты в порядке?  
— Я только что рисковал жизнями сотни с лишним человек, Джон, — произнес Гарольд язвительно — как подозревала Шоу, то были последние остатки яда, отпущенные ему на ближайшую неделю в отношении Риза. — Мне надо немного прийти в себя.  
Риз начал что-то отвечать, но Шоу не дала Гарольду дослушать: наклонилась над столом и нажала кнопку отбоя.  
— Мисс Шоу! — он слегка удивленно, слегка возмущенно, но без особого жара посмотрел на нее снизу вверх. — Эта грубость была необходима?  
— Да, — просто ответила Шоу.  
Она дернула спинку на себя — опасный трюк, но Сэм была уверена, что в крайнем случае удержит и Гарольда, и кресло. Компьютерный стул послушно отъехал прочь от стола. Не пытаясь обойти его, она перекинула ногу через подлокотник и оседлала колени Гарольда.  
— Что это за демонст… — начал он.  
Гарольд Финч и его вокабуляр, смертельный номер: не что за черт, не какого черта ты творишь, а что за демонстрация!  
Сэм ухмылялась, когда целовала его узкие губы — жадно, властно, абсолютно точно давая понять, чего хочет, и что возражений не потерпит.  
...Надо отдать Гарольду должное: его не зря называли гением. Сориентировался он мгновенно. Ответный поцелуй вышел не менее жестким: вы хотите играть, мисс Шоу? Будем играть по моим правилам.  
А вот руки были нежными. Не очень ловкими, тряслись — еще бы, насколько понимала Шоу, для обычных людей такой адреналиновый выброс даром не проходил — но ласкали ее мягко, словно драгоценный шелк, и уважительно, словно хищного зверя.  
Не вставая с кресла, Сэм поднялась на колени, расстегнула рубашку и сбросила на пол.  
— Вы уверены? — уточнил Гарольд, снимая очки. — Вы же понимаете, что...  
— Я-то понимаю, — ответила Шоу, прижимаясь к нему, потираясь бедрами о уже явственно заинтересовавшийся член. — А вот ты — нет. Это не измена, Гарольд. Никому.  
— Я и не думал, что… — черт возьми, он еще пытался свернуть развязанный галстук. Шоу следовало бы разозлиться, но эти его заскоки уже с месяц казались ей до странности милым.  
Она расхохоталась, но Гарольд ловко унял ее смех, отбросив все-таки галстук и положив свободную руку ей на шею, надавив у самого затылка — там, где было это особенно чувствительное местечко. Мышцы спины растеклись, расплавились, словно в летний зной.  
— Да уж, точно — гравитационное притяжение, — пробормотала Сэм, расстегивая его ширинку: надо же узнать, с чем предстоит работать!  
Работать было с чем, и орган показал себя в лучшем виде, когда Сэм, избавившись от остатков одежды, приняла его в себя. Она всегда любила мужчин постарше: несколько менее выносливые, но и менее самоуверенные, готовые тратить время на партнерш…   
Она выбрала Гарольда не по этой причине: уж что-что, а хорошего трахальщика Шоу вполне могла найти за пределами рабочей команды.  
Финч очень напоминал ей Коула — не манерами, не внешностью; даже не этой магической способностью доставать информацию из воздуха и предугадывать, что ей понадобится в следующую секунду. Коул был добрым, слишком добрым себе на беду — и Гарольд оказался таким же, несмотря на свою скрытность и несметные миллиарды.  
Но и не по этой причине она сняла одежду пять минут назад: Сэм никогда прежде не страдала некрофилией и не собиралась начинать.  
Приникая к своему работодателю и — да, пожалуй! — другу, тяжело дыша, обнимая ладонями его шею и чувствую его руки на себе, вдыхая запах их общего пота, она прекрасно отдавал отчет себе в том, что делает. Она устанавливала связь. Она показывала ему — и себе — что жизнь продолжается.  
Когда он заставил ее кончить, она вцепилась ему в шею зубами так сильно, что он охнул, не удержался. А мог бы и вскрикнуть: высокий болевой порог.  
— Ты понял, что я сделала? — спросила, целуя на прощание его плечо.  
— Полагаю, да, — он нежно погладил ее по спине, прижимая ближе, и она подалась, не видя в этом беды.  
— Лети в Италию, — сказала Сэм, все еще дрожа. — И не будь там идиотом.


	5. Волчье чувство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> К эпизоду 3.21 «Бета»

«Все не так уж плохо, — думает Сэм Шоу, взгрызаясь в гамбургер. — Жратва тут приличная».  
Тут — это в маленькой круглосуточной закусочной, где в этот глухой час (час Волка, шепчет полузабытое гуманитарное образование) они втроем — единственные посетители.  
По другую сторону исцарапанного плексигласа Гарольд выказывает все признаки длительного стресса. Несмотря на наметанный глаз, Шоу, наверное, не заметила бы их, не знай его так хорошо.  
Поразительно, как близко можно узнать человека за год. Поразительно, насколько можно начать на него полагаться, хотя ты на своей шкуре испытала, что полагаться нельзя никогда и ни на кого.  
Ну, если тебе случается выяснить где-то в пределах этого года, что сидящий напротив тебя скорее умрет, чем предаст. Редкое качество в людях. За такое можно и погрызться и со всем Нью-Йорком.  
Даже сейчас, когда Гарольд смотрит отсутствующим взглядом на столешницу и словно не видит ее, Сэм подсознательно, против воли, расслабляется. Совсем немного. Внутренняя волчица не бродит кругами, ложится на пузо и настороженно смотрит исподлобья.   
Против всякого здравого смысла кажется: они сейчас что-то придумают. За оставшиеся несколько часов. Не могут не придумать. Вот же он, Гарольд. У него всегда в рукаве целая колода. Он никогда не оставлял их без защиты. Даже последнюю неделю, когда прятался. Тоже талант — вовремя уйти.  
Не может быть, чтобы он сдался. У него наверняка есть план. У него всегда есть план, просто их он не посвящает…  
Шоу знает, что это глупая, чуть ли не детская надежда. Гарольд Финч ей не отец. А отца ее раздавил в лепешку перевернувшийся грузовик, о чем она обычно вспоминает ровно раз в год — на годовщину его смерти. И все-таки...  
Несмотря на свои эмоциональные ограничения, Шоу почти понимает Риза.  
Риз, кстати, стоит у барной стойки, и уже давно, минут пятнадцать. Что он там так долго возится, Шоу без понятия. Не флиртует же с официанткой. Хотя…  
Она уже раз вопросительно смотрела на него, и Риз только качнул головой — все, мол, в порядке.  
Значит, в порядке.  
Наконец, Риз возвращается к ним. Гарольд сразу словно включается — смотрит на него вопросительно, на лице даже появляется какое-то выражение.  
Риз аккуратно ставит перед ним картонный стаканчик, Шоу чувствует аромат даже со своего конца стола.  
— Откуда… — Гарольд удивленно поправляет очки. — Тут только пакетированные, насколько я видел…  
— Ночная официантка — фанат чая, — Риз дергает щекой, садится рядом с Финчем, на осторожном расстоянии в пол-ладони — как всегда у них. — Повезло. Я попросил, заварила из своих запасов.  
— Благодарю, мистер Риз, — тихо говорит Гарольд, осторожно подвигая к себе чашку.  
Шоу вгрызается гамбургер, стараясь не сводить глаз с упаковки. Она их не понимает, этих двоих.  
Она вообще не понимает пораженчество. Или прощания.  
Выть сейчас нельзя. Поэтому — мясо. И рык, утробный, рождающийся внутри.


	6. О прощении

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Заранее стелем соломку — придумываем хорошую концовку сериалу.

Старые доски причала поскрипывали не то что от шагов, от малейшего движения, а то и совсем просто так. Им, этим доскам, возможно, скучно было и не о чем поговорить. Впрочем, они могли бы пообщаться с симпатичной белой яхтой, которую несерьезная волна то и дело сталкивала с пирсом боком. Она, эта яхточка, появилась у причала всего пару дней как. Хозяин ее, седой человек с цепким волчьим взглядом и медленными — усталыми или словно болезненными движениями — готовился к плаванию обстоятельно, но ни с кем не разговаривал. Яхта поэтому тоже была молчалива: не привыкла еще. А может, молодость: нечему в ней было пока скрипеть-болтаться, разве что немногочисленные снасти терлись друг о друга под ветром.  
У хозяина яхты почти не было багажа, но одну вещь он хранил — собачий ошейник с металлическими накладками. Толстый, хороший ошейник, на большую и сильную собаку, сторожевую или служебную. Впрочем, ни причал, ни яхта собаки ни разу не видели.  
Пока не наступило одно утро, на первый взгляд самое обычное — но, кажется, последнее перед тем, как человек с ошейником собрался отплывать (яхта чувствовала это всем своим корпусом, всем мотором, а причал предугадывал по всяким мелким признакам, недоступным глазу новичка). В то утро на причале появился гость, никому не знакомый и прежде здесь никогда не бывавший.  
Собаку он вел на поводке, и она — точнее, он, то был замечательный пес в самом расцвете сил — чуть этот поводок не оборвал, стоило им подойти к яхте. Затанцевал, заскулил, загавкал…  
Хозяин яхты выглянул из кабины, где коротал ночь (впрочем, спал он мало, яхта знала об этом) и уставился на гостей непроницаемо. Гость спустил пса с поводка, тот лихо запрыгнул на белый металлический борт и чуть было не повалил хозяина яхты на палубу.  
Тот трепал собаку по холке, гладил черные с подпалинами уши, но не говорил ни слова: ни тебе «Хороший мальчик», ни «Ох какой молодец» — в общем, ничего, что принято у людей в таких случаях. Смотрел только безотрывно на гостя: хромоного человека среднего роста и пожилого уже возраста, в толстых очках и светло-сером костюме-тройке — это в жаркое-то калифорнийское утро!  
Тот только переминался с ноги на ногу и вид, кажется, имел несчастный — старый причал разбирался в физиогномике.  
— Вот и свиделись, Финч, — наконец сказал хозяин яхты с непонятными интонациями. — Раньше, чем я думал.  
— Мистер Риз… — медленно, монотонно, как будто не зная в начале фразы, как он ее закончит, а потому готовя плацдарм для любого маневра, проговорил гость. — Я… понимал, что это необходимо, но это меня не извиняет. Мисс Шоу уже просветила меня по поводу некоторых деталей, когда я забирал Медведя. Я знал, что вы достаточно тяжело переживете мое отсутствие.   
— Твою смерть, Финч. Я думал, что ты мертв.  
Пес, который притих и больше не пытался вылизывать лицо мистера Риза, заскулил, тревожно оглядываясь с одного человека на другого.  
Хозяин яхты выглядел как потухший вулкан накануне извержения. Хромой гость выглядел как… да никак он не выглядел. Он казался стертым, поблекшим, почти черно-белым. Словно синее небо и синее море для него — слишком ярко, словно должен быть вокруг зимний город с тоскливым дождем и заснеженными обочинами.  
— Зачем ты пришел? — спросил Риз наконец. — Попрощаться? — причалу показалось, что в голосе слышалось то ли издевка, то ли искренняя боль.  
— По обстоятельствам, — Финч отвел глаза. — Я знаю, что вы не собираетесь возвращаться. Я тоже… Как вы понимаете, это практически невозможно.  
— Не было другого способа, да, Финч? — все-таки не издевка. Горечь.  
— Я… — первый прямой взгляд, глаза в глаза. — Поверьте, мистер Риз. Я все отдал бы, чтобы я мог его найти. Но иногда очень тяжело преодолеть привитый годами образ мышления.  
Они молчали. Волны бились о причал, но тот не скрипел, затаив дыхание: многолетним своим опытом он почувствовал, что между людьми происходит сейчас один из тех разговоров, которым никак нельзя мешать. Такие вещи вообще часто случаются на причалах.  
— В море тяжело одному одному, — вдруг сказал Риз. — Если хочешь…  
— Юнга из меня никудышный, но я приложу старания, — губы Финча задрожали, будто пытались улыбнуться, да только не помнили, как это. — Хотя возни со мной будет больше, чем пользы.  
— Я думал о первом помощнике, — возразил хозяин яхты. — Ты ведь пилот. Умеешь прокладывать курс?  
— Принцип один и тот же. Научусь.  
— Я собирался отплывать с вечерним приливом. Съездишь за вещами?  
— Сумка в начале пирса, — немного беспомощно пожал плечами Финч.  
Риз наклонил голову, потер висок широкой ладонью — и вдруг засмеялся, совершенно по-настоящему засмеялся. Причал не понял, почему, но тоже радовался и дивился: ему казалось, этот человек и улыбаться-то не умеет. Пес тоже обрадовался: разлаялся, полез лизаться, и на сей раз человек потрепал его в ответ с тем же энтузиазмом.  
— Не понимаю, что тут смешного, — пробормотал Финч, слегка уязвленно. — Вы знаете, я предпочитаю готовиться к разным вариантам развития событий.  
— Ничего смешного, — ответил хозяин яхты. И добавил просто, но с большим чувством. — Просто я скучал по тебе, Гарольд.  
И протянул руку, чтобы помочь хромому залезть на борт. А тот эту руку принял.


End file.
